Shadow The Hedgehog: Compilation
by Selhrac
Summary: This is a compilation of stories relating to Shadow the Hedgehog. ENJOY! Discontinued due to lack of interest, but feel free to send me any Shadow-centric stories if you like.
1. Maria

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Compilation**

Hey you guys, It's me Selrahc! If you've seen my avatar, then you probably know who it is: Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic games. Well, when I was 13, I became a fan due to his dark mood, ambiguous goals, and the fact that he's misunderstood at times (in other words, it fit my profile at the time). Well, despite that some of it has subsided in place for Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero), I thought it would be cool to make a compilation of a few stories based on him. So, here's a compilation of stories I've come up with in my head.

Be warned that I'm putting this in the teens rating because there will be swearing in later stories (plus some possible romance that may actually belong in the M rating). Also, be aware that most of these stories will not connect so don't complain they make no sense because they're not meant to connect to each other; it's a pile of Shadow the Hedgehog stories. The only stories that will connect will be the ones that I explicitly said they connect (though that doesn't mean I don't make mistakes, if that's the case, please put that in your review or pm me).

The first one's called Maria, the girl whom Shadow swore to protect and so on. I've read some fanfics hinting a possible romance between the two. While they were lively and entertaining, I disagree and still maintain that Shadow and Maria's relationship was more of a big brother/sister relationship (Shadow being the 'big brother' and Maria being the 'little sister'). So here it is: Maria.

**Maria**

It's been about 10 years since I've defeated Black Doom. That demon almost used me as a puppet, heh. But as I said before: I go at my own terms and no one tells me what to do; not especially after I lost…Maria. She was the only friend I've had; she was probably the only person who had ever shown me kindness and compassion.

Looking at her picture makes me think, makes me feel, makes me want to go back and find the happier days; the days where I was with her, to protect her, to make sure she was all right…

_"Shadow, let's play tag!"_

_"Maria, you know we're not supposed to leave this room. Doctor Robotnik said so himself."_

_"Ah come on, Shadow! I'll tell grandfather that it was my idea if he finds out."_

_"Maria-"_

_"Come on, Shadow! Tag, you're it!"_

_Wha-, wait! Maria!"_

_Maria took off into the halls of Space Colony ARK. Shadow ran after her, making sure he looked back to make sure that Robotnik or one of his assistants did not check up on them. As he chased her across the seeming endless grey walls, Shadow looked to his right. It was none other than Earth, the planet that Maria always talked about. It was where she was born, where she had a chance to see the wild beauty of Mother Nature, where she as able to travel the beautiful cities that the humans have built. He stared at it for a while with his red eyes, wondering when, if he would get to share the same pleasure of going to Maria's home world with her…_

_"Shadow, you're not chasing me!"_

_"Uh, what?"  
"Shadow, what's wrong?"_

_"Maria, are all humans nice, just like you?"_

_"Well, some people do horrible things and make us sad. But that's only a small part of the people in the world."_

_"I see. And the blue parts of the Earth, the ocean. Is it beautiful down there as it is up here?"_

_"It is, Shadow."_

_"Hm…."_

_"Shadow?"_

_"It's nothing, I'm sorry I worried you Maria."_

_"Oh Shadow, I just wish I could go back to Earth and see my mommy and daddy."_

_"Maybe you will, someday."  
"And when I do, will you come with me? To see mommy and daddy?"  
:Yes, Maria, I will."_

As I look at Earth from here, I remember all the times she had told me about Earth. She had told me thousands of stories about the people she met, all the beautiful creatures she had seen. I remember one of those times as if it was yesterday…

_Shadow and Maria looked out of the windows of Space Colony ARK, their subject was Earth once more._

_"Maria, you said there were other creatures. Can you tell me about them?"_

_"Well, there's hundreds of them. There's this cat that has spots all over its beautiful yellow coat."_

_"Really?"  
"Yeah. There's also this small, but beautiful bird. It's white and it sometimes carries an olive branch."_

_"I see. What's it called?"_

_"It's called a dove. It's a bird that means peace."_

_"Hm, tell me, have you seen animals that might be just as big as Space Colony ARK?"_

_*giggles* "Oh Shadow, you're so funny. I think there might be one. It's grey and its big, tall, and heavy. It has a trunk-"_

_"What is a trunk?"_

_Maria placed her arm on her nose and made a perfect imitation of an elephant's call while moving her arm like an elephant's trunk._

_*laughs* "So what is it called?"_

_"It's called an elephant Shadow."_

_"Elephant. Hm, I would like to test how strong it is."_

_"Shadow…"_

_She looked at him with those sad blue eyes. His thoughts backed off._

_"I'm sorry Maria."_

_"That's okay. I just wish grandfather would stop making you do all those bad things."_

_"What things?"_

_"Making you destroy things with your fists and forcing you to use your powers even when you looked like you were about to collapse."_

_"Maria, it's fine. Doctor Robotnik said they're just tests. He said I won't have to do what I did on those tests."_

_"Shadow?"_

_"Yes, Maria?"_

_Maria just stared at him with those majestic ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder._

_"Tag, you're it!"_

_"Wha-, Maria!"_

Looking back now, heh, those were the times. I remember this one particular time, something that even I am kind of embarrassed to remember…

_Shadow walked into Maria's room to check up on her._

_"Maria?" Shadow asked. He said her name again, but still no answer._

_"Maria!" Shadow yelled, worried that she must've gone off on her own again. He checked her room for her before finding an unmarked door. He opened the door and…_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girl screamed. It was Maria, in a bathtub. She was completely submerged in the water save her head, covered by bubbles as a result of her adding some bubble bath mixture to the water. The room smelled of an intriguing fragrance of strawberries, blueberries, and pineapple._

_"Maria!" Shadow yelled, blushing heavily as he turned away and began to walk for the exit._

_"Shadow wait!" Maria yelled. Shadow stood, but never turned his head back to Maria._

_"Maria, you'r-, I better go" Shadow concluded as he walked out the door…_

_"Shadow, it's okay. You don't need to look at me; just stay with me" Maria suggested._

_Shadow stood there for a few minutes, embarrassed of what he was done. Professor Robotnik told him of how humans take baths and how he was never to look at a person taking a bath, or a shower, the Professor added. What will happen to him now that he did? He knew it was an accident, but…_

_"Shadow, I promise I won't tell grandfather" Maria added, which calmed Shadow down. He stayed, keeping his back to Maria out of respect for her privacy._

_"Shadow, do you take baths?" Maria asked, curious of how her friend stayed clean yet he never mentioned taking a bath. Shadow silently declined to answer, even though he too took 'baths'. Maria accepted his silence as his answer however, and continued with her bath._

_"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Shadow asked, back still shown to Maria._

_"Yeah, just stay here until I get out of the bath" Maria answered, smiling at her friend._

_"Very well" Shadow conceded. "Just until you're done. Once you're done, I leave because I'm not supposed to see you-"_

_"Naked, I know" Maria softly giggled. "Grandfather is so protective for me."_

_Shadow didn't answer, he just stayed until she finished her bath, then he left her bathroom. He knew to stay by her door, since she was going to go out of her room to accompany him to get something to eat._

_Maria finally came out, wearing a blue blouse and a white, frilly skirt._

_"Come on Shadow, let's get something to eat" she said, smiling._

_"I would like that" Shadow answered, giving a genuine smile to her._

_They both left, hand in hand…_

Those were the days, before the incident…

_"Hurry Maria!"_

_"Shadow, what's going on?"_

_"The Earth soldiers, they're killing everyone! They have professor Robotnik in custody!"_

_"Grandfather? No, no, that's not fair!"_

_"I think they're after me, Maria!"_

_"You? But, that means-, follow me, Shadow!"  
"Maria! Wha-?"_

_Shadow and Maria ran as fast as they could as a squad of soldiers armed with assault rifles gave chase. They managed to get inside the emergency escape room, which was empty, save for an escape pod._

_"Shadow, get in there!"_

_"Maria, what are you doing?"_

_"Get in!" she screamed, terrified as she closed the escape pod._

_BOOM! An explosion rang out and the door fell right next to the escape pod, soldiers came in and pointed their guns at Maria and Shadow._

_"Give us the hedgehog girl" one of the soldier growled._

_"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Maria protested, her body being the only thing shielding the escape pod from the soldiers' gun._

_"Get out of the way, now!" the same soldier ordered._

_"No!" Maria defiantly yelled._

_"Maria, just do-"_

_The soldiers had enough. They tried to push Maria aside, but she managed to hang on to the pod. One of the soldiers had an itchy trigger-finger…_

_"MARIA!"_

_Maria fell with a loud thud, as if she was dropped like deadweight. But she could still move, somehow, with her last reserve of strength._

_"Shadow, promise me. You will give people a chance to make people…happy…"_

_"MARIA!!!!!!!!" That was all he could say before the escape pod ejected and hurtled towards Earth…_

"Shadow!" A sultry, feminine voice called out through a communications link inside the station.

Shadow woke up from his nightmare. _Damn memories, _he cursed in his mind before getting up and pressing the button next to a panel of various buttons and switches.

"What is it, Rouge?"

"It's Eggman, he's gone at it again! Sonic needs our help!"

"Fine, I'll be there right away" he said reluctantly.

As Shadow grabbed a Chaos Emerald, his angry, red eyes looked at Maria's picture once more. The picture was of her with Shadow. Doctor Robotnik kept it in one of his files on the Space Colony ARK. He managed to get the frame from Earth and he uploaded the picture onto a digital camera before he managed to get the picture for the frame he got. It was the only instance where he had seen himself happy, a rare, genuine smile on his face. It was the only time where it came naturally, no forced smiles, it was as if somehow he too was like Sonic: curious, carefree, protective…

A tear ran across his cheek, but Shadow didn't seem to notice it.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled as the red Chaos Emerald glowed with an intense light. Shadow and the Emerald teleported right out of the space station, leaving no trace.

I'll never forgive what G.U.N. did to Maria. No matter how many times they say they're sorry or that they forgive me, that doesn't change the fact that those humans are evil. And one day, I'll destroy them, I swear! But Maria's promise comes first; I'll protect the humans until the very day when time swallows me and…

One day, we'll be together again. That is my promise to you, Maria…

Well, I hope you guys liked it! That bathroom scene was a controversial decision, but I figured if I can try to make it as innocent as possible (plus censor it to the best of my ability), it shouldn't be a problem. The soldiers giving chase in the ARK scene was a typical, nevertheless, important scene. I wanted to Shadow's transformation from an innocent, protective creature to one of darkness, vengeance, and hatred. He still has retained some of his humanity, however, and has since protected Earth time and time again with Sonic and friends. Of course, those who played the games or watched the anime know that the closest friend to him is Rouge the Bat (and not just because she seems similar to Shadow). However, the bond between him and Maria is something that can't be broken, period. So even if he loses Rouge somehow, he would still have the memory of Maria in his head.

Just a little disclaimer: the story was not to suggest a possible romance between Shadow and Maria. Because I don't believe in coincidences, the most logical explanation I can come up with is that this story was supposed to convey Shadow's memories, even the somewhat awkward and embarrassing moments. Therefore, any hinting of anything other than friends was purely by accident that I have foreseen, but cannot prevent.

One more note: If that last scene didn't make you cry, I'm not sure if you're human.

Thanks and continue to R&R!


	2. Wedding Day

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Compilation**

Hey you guys, It's me Selrahc! If you've seen my avatar, then you probably know who it is: Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic games. Well, when I was 13, I became a fan due to his dark mood, ambiguous goals, and the fact that he's misunderstood at times (in other words, it fit my profile at the time). Well, despite that some of it has subsided in place for Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero), I thought it would be cool to make a compilation of a few stories based on him. So, here's a compilation of stories I've come up with in my head.

Be warned that I'm putting this in the teens rating because there will be swearing in later stories (plus some material that should be in the Mature category, but I'll try to keep it clean as possible). Also, be aware that most of these stories don't connect so don't complain that they make no sense because they're not meant to connect to each other; it's a pile of Shadow the Hedgehog stories. There maybe a few stories that may connect, but that's if I say I intended to do so.

The next's one called Wedding Day. Guess who's getting married? (No, not Knuckles and Rouge) Yep, Shadow's getting married to Rouge, it makes me so happy! However, because I'm going to be nice, if you're not Shadouge (ShadowxRouge) then you may omit from reading this. However, I do not want any flames from any of you, got it? So without further ado…

**Wedding Day**

Shadow stood by the window, his angry eyes looking out to the ocean. The tall, fast, deep blue waves crashed violently onto the cliffs, some of the water going onto Shadow's face. He simply wiped it off with a small grunt of discontent and continued to watch.

Wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie, he simply sighed as he wondered where his bride was. It's been 11 hours since she disappeared last night and hasn't returned back. He simply looked to the ocean, wondering where his love could be.

_Rouge, where are you?_ His impatient, worried thoughts sprouted in his head. He became increasingly worried as the minutes kept ticking, every minute seemed to tick away at Shadow's confidence in Rouge returning unhurt. As he continued to look at the ocean with angry eyes, a spray of seawater hit him once more. This was different, in the fact that it showed him a flashback of last night…

_Shadow and Rouge look out from the balcony onto the bright full moon. Instead of a usual yellow, the full moon cast a majestic, enchanting, glowing white light. The two looked out, hand in hand as they tried to calm each other's fears about tying the knot._

_"Shadow, I'm not sure I can do this" Rouge nervously confessed. "I really don't know if I'm ready."_

_"You'll be fine" Shadow tried to answer in hopes of quelling her fears. "you are the only one I care about."_

_"I thought Maria was the only one you cared about" Rouge retorted even though she knew it wasn't the best idea. Shadow shrugged it off._

_"Besides Maria" he answered back._

_"I guess you're right" she answered, sounding reassured as she wrapped her arms around his white-furred chest. She kissed his cheek, making Shadow blush._

_"Then what's your worry?" Rouge teased._

_"Its jus-, what will happen if we do this, and, what if I become something different?" Shadow answered, his fist covering hidden tears._

_"You've done good things for this world" Rouge answered, her turn to comfort him. "I doubt you'd change. Even if you did, I'll still be with you, your partner in crime."_

_Shadow smiled another of those rare, genuine smiles. They simply embraced each other for a long time before Rouge asked the question that caused her to leave._

_"Did you bring the ring you've gave me on the night you've proposed?" Rouge asked._

_Shadow stopped cold, he knew he left it at her Club Rouge. "I, I, ugh, I left it back at your place. I'm sorry baby."_

_Rouge's face initially went angry then, turned cocky as her leathery wings spread out and began to take flight._

_"No, Rouge! I'll get it-"_

_"I can do it myself Shadow. It won't take long."_

_As she flew off into the night, Shadow could only think about her and only her. Not even Maria penetrated the black and red hedgehog's mind as he waited for his white-furred beauty in a purple dress…_

Shadow continued to wait, after wiping off the seawater. That flashback however, gave way to several thoughts that she might not come back. His fear becoming too much, Shadow reached for his Chaos Emerald and yelled "Chaos Control!" as he teleported himself to Club Rouge.

Shadow arrived at Club Rouge, and his worst fears were confirmed: the place was torn up, destroyed by what could only been caused by one of the robots that a certain character would only be happy to deploy.

He blasted his way through the debris of where the door would be. He ran across the house, searching for Rouge until he made it to the second floor. He found no trace of her, but he knew she was here: the diamond ring that he gave to her, the one he left on her dresser, was missing. And in place of that ring was a note. Despite his growing dread, Shadow's composure remained intact as he read the note:

_Hoho, hello Shadow!_

_If you want your precious bride back, bring me the Chaos Emerald that you currently have in your possession. If you do not bring it to me a half hour after noon, your bat-lady will be target practice for my new machine that will help conquer this world and be the new center of my Eggman Empire! And your time starts…now!_

_Hehehehe,_

_Doctor Eggman_

"Eggman!" Shadow madly stammered as Rouge's closet busted open, revealing a trio of Eggman's robots armed with the works: lasers and missile pods.

"Chaos Spear!" he shouted as a trio of energy spears formed from the sweep of his right hand, which found their mark. The robots were destroyed without incident and Shadow began to ponder what to do.

_If I go on my own, I may get captured in the process,_ Shadow thought. _But I can't leave Rouge in the hands of Eggman! Who knows what he might do to her!_ As he began to lose hope, he heard the sound of jet engines. He looked outside to find Sonic and Tails inside the _X Tornado._

"Hey Shadow, get in!" Sonic yelled an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Sonic?" Shadow demanded, hiding his fear under a facade of contempt. "Well?" Shadow added.

"Wha' do ya think?" Tails piped in. "There's no wedding without the bride and groom."

That made Shadow smile, a natural smile once more even with his eyes still burning with anger. He jumped on and hanged on tight as the _X Tornado_ took off into the sky…

Back at the chapel, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles waited for the blue hedgehog and his yellow fox to go find the red and black groom. While the other guests were chatting incessantly, Knuckles' frustration reached a boiling point and he yelled angrily as he smashed a punch table in half with his fist, shocking the guests with Cream and Cheese included.

"Uh…" Knuckles stammered, trying to make an excuse to save himself from humiliation, "…it's just too hot for me."

"It's 79 degrees in here" one of the guest fired back, everyone's eyes were now on Knuckles if they weren't before.

"Uh, not enough punch?" Knuckles asked weakly, laughing nervously. The guests stared at him with an intensity that he had never seen with his own eyes before.

"Knuckles, you broke another table didn't you?" Sally the Squirrel sighed, nodding her head in disapproval as she carried another batch of deviled eggs to the table that Knuckles has broken in two like a toothpick.

Knuckles looked at the human crowd, then at Cream and Cheese who were understandably frightened, and then at Sally whose face was brimming with a silent anger that he has encountered before. Knuckles did this for about three times in that order before confessing, "Okay! I just hate waiting, all right? Sonic told me to watch out for them until they get back!"

Just then, Cream the Rabbit broke into tears, her screams filled with despair that public opinion towards Knuckles sunk to a new low.

"Uh" Knuckles sheepishly piped. "I gotta go, uh, to protect the Master Emerald now, k?, thanks, bye!" he finished as he ran through the doors, breaking the hinges off the doors as he ran like never before, hoping to not hear of this again.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow rode the _X Tornado_ to Eggman's Egg Battleship Mark-XVI, his current base of operations. As the _X Tornado_ landed, Shadow immediately jumped off and ran through the doors, blowing them up with his Chaos Spears I the process.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic shouted as he raced to catch up with his red and black counterpart while Tails stayed behind to fiddle around with Eggman's abandoned hangar of robots that were conveniently next to the entrance.

Shadow and Sonic sped off through the intricate hallways of Eggman's ship, destroying any robots and on-board defenses along the way. When they finally got to the main control room, Shadow found Rouge unconscious inside a glass chamber.

"Hoho, welcome Shadow! And nice of you to drop by as well, Sonic!" a sinister voice chimed in. The voice came from the 300 lb. evil mad scientist who was wearing his standard red shirt and black pants with his shades covering his eyes.

"Let her go, Doctor!" Shadow growled, his fists clenched and poised to strike.

"Now, now, Shadow, we can be civilized here" Eggman sarcastically suggested not hiding the evil smirk on his face. "Just give me the Chaos Emerald and you may have your bride back."

Sonic intervened, taking the Chaos Emerald away from Shadow. "I'm not going to let you do that Shadow!" Sonic fired back. "It's a tri-" but was cut off as Eggman pressed a button, trapping Sonic within a similar container that Rouge was in, while the Chaos Emerald fell right of Sonic's hand.

"Now with him out of the way, just pick up the Emerald and had it to me" Eggman ordered, his evil smile getting wider.

Realizing there was no choice, Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald. But instead of handing it to him, Shadow threw it in the air, yelling "Catch!" Shadow disappeared using Chaos Control and reappeared, knocking down Eggman off his feet with a flip kick before catching the Emerald with a somersault before landing on his feet. He destroyed the controls, releasing Rouge and Sonic.

"Nice feint there, Shadow!" Sonic congratulated, giving him a thumbs up.

"You distract the doctor, I'll signal Tails to get ready" Shadow quipped as he carried Rouge on his shoulder and skated out of the battleship.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman sneered as he pressed a button on his arm controller, activating a mechanical being within the confines of the ship…

It's been three hours since Sonic and Tails left to retrieve Shadow and the 'runaway' bride and it's growing more monotonous every hour. Cream and Cheese have fallen asleep while the human guests began to get restless, challenging each other to wrestling bouts, some of which have gone too far and destroyed a few more tables. Sally tried to come the rowdy mass down when the minister performing the ceremony ran out of his office, nervous of the couple's absence and the rowdy crowd.

"I can't deal with this any longer!" the minister nervously shouted at Sally.

"I'm sure they're coming soon" Sally tried to explain, hoping they would actually come.

"No, no, no! I can't wait anymore!" the minister yelled, more concerned about the damage being caused by the human ruffians than a wedding for two animals. Unfortunately for him, Sally was one who didn't take things sitting down.

"Listen here, my friends are here to get married, got that?" Sally explained in a calm, but dangerously violent tone. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, just give us another half hour okay?"

The minister nodded, now more scared of Sally than the damage that the church has incurred. As he got back up and waited in his office, a pink hedgehog dragging a red echidna in a net arrived shortly thereafter.

"Oh, hi Amy!" peeped Cream, having just barely woken from her nap.

"Oh hi Cream!" answered Amy, her voice showing a tone of perkiness and excitement. "So, where's Sonic?"  
"Sonic isn't here right now" Sally piped in, some animosity showing in her voice. She knew about Amy's obsessive, more like stalker-like, desire for Sonic. Even though she and Sonic have known each other for a long time, she knew not to bring up that fact for fear of an ensuing catfight.

"Oh, where's Sonic? Sonic, where are you?" Amy yelled across the church. Due to the rowdiness of their wrestling bout, the humans paid no attention to her annoying shrill for her self-proclaimed boyfriend. If only Sally, Knuckles, and Cream had that kind of luck.

"Ow, oh, my head" Knuckles moaned, rubbing his head.

"So, what brings you back here?" Sally teased due to the fact that Knuckles was still in a net.

"Argh, Amy found me going back to Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald" Knuckles explained. "She then told me I should go back to the wedding and I said no. And that's when-"

"That's when what?" Sally sarcastically asked, already knowing the answer but still wanting to antagonize the humiliated red creature a little more.

"Urgh, she hit me with that stupid hammer of her's and tied me inside this net" Knuckles finished. Sally just laughed, causing Knuckles' normal ill-tempered behavior to come back. "Grrr, would you just help me out of this stupid net!?"

"Okay, don't blow a casket!" Sally answered between her lingering giggles as she untied the net, allowing him to get out, and not a moment too soon for a gigantic crash rumbled the ground a few moments later.

"What was that?" the frightened minister asked.

The _X Tornado_ made a safe, but bumpy landing on the ground. However, that wasn't the cause of the gigantic earth-shaking crash. Something has followed them and they knew it wasn't another wedding guest.

"Hahahahaha! Say hello to my _Egg-Obeliterator_!" Eggman boastfully proclaimed through the robot's video monitor on its chest. "Now go, destroy Sonic and Shadow! Oh, and don't forget to pick up a few mementos from their wedding!"

"Crap, how the hell are we going to destroy this thing?" Shadow panted, having jus recovered from the landing.

"Care for a little tag-team?" Sonic sneered.

"If that's what it takes" Shadow replied.

The two hedgehogs balled up as they used their spin and homing attacks, to no avail. The _Egg-Obliterator's_ armor was the thickest plating yet, causing Sonic and Shadow to rub their heads after hitting the bot a few times.

"Damn, this is getting us nowhere" Shadow murmured.

"Look, it's going after the party!" Tails yelled out.

The _Egg-Obliterator_ sluggishly made its way to the chapel where the wedding was to take place. Instead of walking all the way there however, its chest opened up, revealing a beam cannon.

"Uh, We got to get everyone out of there!" Tails yelled, still stuck in the wrecked cockpit of the _X Tornado_. As he yelled that, a figure swooped out of the cockpit, freeing Tails.

"Rouge!" Sonic gasped.

Shadow turned around, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank goodness you're safe" he sobbed.

"We can have our happy ending later, Shadow. We got to save all those guests inside!" Rouge yelled from afar, already almost at the chapel.

"Right!" Shadow said to himself, his determination returning as he sped off on his air-skates, but not before spin-kicking the _Egg-Obliterator___once more, knocking a blue Chaos Emerald out of its back.

"That's it, Sonic!" Tails piped in, again. "The Chaos Emeralds are powering that thing!" Tail's observation was a little too late for the _Egg-Obliterator_ had finished charging its beam cannon and fired at the chapel, obliterating that very spot. Sonic and Tails looked on, shocked and horrified.

"Missed us much?" that familiar dark voice sneered.

Sonic and Tails didn't realize that Shadow had used Chaos Control to teleport everyone out of harm's way, landing just inches away from their location. So you'd probably already know how jubilant the two were as Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow joined Sonic and Tails to destroy the machine. With the _Egg-Obliterator_ top heavy, it could not turn well while standing.

"Now!" Rouge yelled as the six heroes (and heroines) gave it their hardest. Knuckles punched his hardest with his Shovel Claws equipped, Amy swing her hardest with that Piko Piko Hammer, Tails blasting it with his Electromagnetic Cannon, Sonic bounced off a couple trees and hit the bot with his spin attack, Rouge using her hardest screw-kick yet, and Shadow delivering the finishing blow with his Chaos Spear. The remaining Chaos Emeralds ejected onto the heroes' hands before the robot exploded, sending chunks of scrap iron and shrapnel into the sea; however, the explosion caused a huge crack in the cliff, taking the cliff and the robot to the bottom of the sea.

"I'm sorry about all this" Shadow apologized.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"If I just brought the ring, none of this would've happened" Shadow admitted, letting him have it. Instead, Rouge kissed his cheek making him blush.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Rouge smiled. "Besides, I had to get you a present of your own…"

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Rouge the Bat, as your woefully-wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do" Shadow answered.

"Do you, Rouge the Bat, take Shadow the Hedgehog as your woefully-wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do" Rouge happily replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me" the minister happily replied, "I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

"But it was Rouge who did the Kissing as she held Shadow close to her voluptuous body, their eyes closed in a heavenly bliss, oblivious to the cheers and rounds of applause that were being given.

As they walked down the aisle, Rouge showed off her new diamond ring, while Shadow proudly wore his gold ring with a sapphire placed in the middle.

"I love you, Shadow" Rouge happily whispered.

"I love you too, Rouge" Shadow answered in the same happy tone. They embraced and kissed once more before Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport them out of sight.

"That's the best wedding day I've ever seen" Sonic sneered arrogantly.

"I bet we can top that" Amy stoutly proclaimed, wrapping herself along Sonic's arm. Sonic's face turned from jubilant to horrified as he got her off his arm and ran as fast as he could, Amy not far behind.

Back at Space Colony ARK, Shadow and Rouge watched Earth once more from afar before embracing and smooching once more.


	3. The Infinitive Kiss

**Shadow the Hedgehog:**

**Compilation**

Hello again readers! I'm not going to do the same intro crap this time. The next story is another Shadouge fanfic. However, this does not belong to me. The original author is Shadougelover, in which I met a couple weeks back on YouTube. At first, I thought it was just some other writer who took her name until I found it on her profile.

With that said, I like to thank you readers who do not agree with this paring for not flaming the previous story. I'm in the process of finding other stories to steal (because my imagination tank is low due to college), but at this point many of the stories are either crack fics or so poorly written that I don't even know if I can edit it without completely rewriting it myself.

And with that note, I did edit some things with grammar, spelling, and word choice. I even included a few original scenes, but most of the work is credited to Shadougelover so don't say it's mine (or else, you will die).

So without further ado, Shadougelover proudly presents (or reluctantly presents since I ripped it off)…

**The Infinitive Kiss**

Shadow was asleep on Rouge's couch. He was very tired because he had been up all night fighting GUN robots alongside with Rouge.

Rouge was already up. She was in the kitchen making pancakes. Shadow, barely awake, could smell the pancakes . He got up and went in the bathroom. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his quills, put on his hover shoes, and put on his bracelets.

He went in the kitchen and sat at the table. There was a knock at the door, and Rouge with her hands full, asked Shadow to get the door. He didn't like company, but got up and opened the door. It was Amy.

"Hiya Shadow!" said Amy.

"What do YOU want…" Shadow said in a broody way.

"Sonic's having a party and was wondering if you and Rouge want to come." Rouge heard their conversation and came right over.

"A party? That sounds fun! Do you wanna go Shadow?" asked Rouge, her voice in a begging tone.

Shadow hesitated to answer because he doesn't really like parties. "Sure. I have nothing better to do," only saying yes because he knew Rouge would go, and that means he would be left home alone. And that's boring for him.

"Great!" Amy said cheerfully. She waved bye to Rouge and Shadow as she left to go home. Rouge closed the door after Amy left.

Rouge went back to the kitchen. Shadow followed, and they both ate their breakfast.

Later that same day…

It's now 8:04 p.m. and Rouge and Shadow left to the party.

At the party…

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" said Sonic. Knuckles saw Rouge and Shadow standing in the doorway and went over to Rouge.

"Hey Rouge. You're looking beautiful as ever" said Knuckles in a flirtatious manner. Shadow kept his eyes on that red echidna with his arms crossed. He always disliked Knuckles. He didn't know why, but he knew it had to do with Rouge.

Rouge and Knuckles went over to a counter and began to talk. Shadow was still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, brooding. He was watching Rouge and Knuckles talk. He noticed Rouge giggling to what Knuckles was saying. Knuckles was flirting with Rouge, but Shadow couldn't tell if she was flirting back with him. Rouge's personality is flirtatious, so it was hard to tell. Shadow thought she was flirting and he went outside.

Shadow sat on Sonic's porch outside. Rouge noticed Shadow wasn't in the room anymore, so she decided to go see if he was outside. She got up and headed for the door. Knuckles went right in front of her.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?"

"I'm just going to see if Shadow is outside."

"Why? He hates parties, and you know it."

"Knuckles, just move" she asserted. Knuckles moved out of her way, and Rouge saw Shadow outside sitting on the porch. She went over to Shadow and sat next to him.

"It's a beautiful night." said Rouge, trying to start a conversation.

"I guess…" Shadow said in his normal tone.

"Why'd you leave the party?"

"I don't know…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well… Never mind…"

You know, you can tell me anything." Shadow looked at Rouge and right back at the ground.

"Hey Rouge, do you… like Knuckles?" said Shadow in an uncomfortable tone.

Rouge blushed a little, but it went away when she noticed Shadow's concern.

"Um… I like him as a friend." answered Rouge.

"Oh…" said Shadow.

"Why do you ask?"

Shadow didn't answer. He had a weird feeling in his heart. He never felt this way before. Was it love? Yup, that was why he was jealous about Knuckles. He truly cared for Rouge, but he didn't know if she loved him back. There was an awkward silence now. Shadow and Rouge just sat there, side-by-side on Sonic's porch. Rouge looked at Shadow. She was smiling. Shadow looked back at her and became trapped. He was trapped in her beautiful gaze. Her blue-green eyes were so beautiful. They were just staring at each other and started to lean in to each other until they kissed. To them, the kiss lasted for hours, but in only lasted for about 10 seconds. The love of that one kiss lasted forever though.

**THE END**

Well, how was that? I honestly think she did the best she could do, since she only wrote two fanfics. Her videos on YouTube are pretty good (although some of the song selections are questionable) so go check them out. Yes I have a YouTube account, but do not ask for what it is because I don't want to be it to be flooded with useless spam.

Until then, keep reading my other stories! (As far as WoL, I am in the process of rewriting all chapters in a 3rd draft. My second draft contains the plot that I want, I just need to add and delete a few things. I may also begin an Extra stages/Turns section to explain some of the things that may get lost. Furthermore, the chapters will be named Levels/Moves [yes, I'm still pursuing for a sequel]. As for the Love's Fire remake (well, its not even a remake anymore, more like a separate story unrelated to that whatsoever], it's put on hold indefinitely).


End file.
